The Feudal of friendships
by Draco-Slytherin
Summary: A girl named Candice Vouletroix enters Hogwarts for her sixth year, although had never gone before. She and Draco fall in love, but there's one small trouble, she is now best friends with Hermione, and Draco tries so hard to tear that apart so he gets mor
1. The Arrival at Hogwarts

(I do not own any of the characters except Candy. All of the other characters are courtesy of J.K. Rowling.)  
  
I was to platform 10 in the train station, wishing that about 6 years ago my mom had let me go to Buexbatons. But being a muggle herself, she never let me.  
  
I saw a hot blonde run right through the wall and I ran right after him. I ran right through the wall to discover the Hogwarts express. I had read all about it in Witch Weekly. I was so excited I ran into none other than Neville Longbottom.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Then I noticed he was a Griffindor. "Hey do you know Harry Potter?" I asked him. "Why would you want Saint Potter?" I heard a cold voice behind me. "He isn't good looking after all." Katie wheeled around on one heel to see the blonde boy she followed in. "Stay away Malfoy!" said Neville. "Or I'll- I'll-" "Or you'll lose weight?" the boy asked. "Trust me, it isn't much of a threat...most likely I'll agree to it and introduce myself to this beautiful girl!" I blushed at this remark, and he kneeled down and kissed my hand. "Pleased to meet your ever beautiful self, I am none other than Draco Malfoy." I pulled away blushing redder than ever. "Pleased to meet your ever so hot self, Draco Malfoy...I am Candice Vouletroix. But, meeting your acquaintance is so sudden, and I only let friends call me Candy, but that's what you can call me." I was blushing even redder than before, and I had to cut the conversation short, but as I turned away he asked me what year I was in. "I am going to start as a sixth year, and Professor Dumbledore said that the last 5 years can be tought to me by either..." she opened her trunk for the list of people. "Hermione Granger, Gryffindor-"she paused as Draco snorted, then continued, "Cho Chang, Ravenclaw, or-"then I looked up from the slip. "You." I said, smiling. "Well, that settles that!" he said. "You'll pick me right?" he got down on his knees and did the "puppy" lip and pleaded.  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day!!!" I heard a proud voice shout out, "That Draco Malfoy would be pleading for a girl to go out with him!!!" I turned around to see Harry Potter, and two others. "Hello, I am Harry Potter, this is Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger." He said to me, and they all shook my hand. "Pleased to meet you." I said. "Oh, are you Candice Vouletroix?" Hermione said eagerly. "Yes I am!" I said excitedly. "I heard that I'm supposed to teach you every year's worth of schooling up to now!" "Well, actually, either you, Draco, or some girl named Cho Chang. Harry went red when he heard the words "Cho Chang" "What is it?" I asked. "N-n-n-n-n-othing..." Harry said. "Shall we be going on the train?" I asked, "The train is to leave in ten minutes." "You may sit in my compartment if you'd like" said Draco. "My friends Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle are incredibly nice!" Ron whispered to Hermione and Harry, "Nice, meaning they can pound the chocolate cream filling out of you." "They are also very smart, they will help me teach you" Draco said, and didn't hear the last, nor the next comment of Ron's. "Smart, meaning their heads are emptier than a pool with no water." And Draco picked up my bags and headed for the train. Before I could follow, Hermione stopped me. "I know we just met and all Candice, but, Malfoy is bad news, maybe you should sit with us..." "I'm sorry Hermione, but I promised, and I am good and clean with promises, I don't break them...so I promise I will let you teach me." Candy said to her. "Oh, and, call me Candy."  
  
Hermione and Candy knew that this would start a new great friendship, with the exceptions of Draco being in the way. 


	2. On the Train

**(I do not own any of the characters except Candy. All of the other characters are courtesy of J.K. Rowling.)**  
  
Candy was helped by Hermione to have her trunk loaded on the train.  
  
"Oh I do hope you'll make Gryffindor!" Hermione said excitedly. "It's ever so amazing, and anything that has to do with Gryffindor has to do with friendship and bravery, while anything that has to do with Slytherin is evil and cunning."  
  
"Then most likely I will be in Gryffindor." I said quietly. "But surely Draco isn't evil?" I asked, but Ron answered before Hermione.  
  
"Not evil? That'll be the day. He is the most evil person next to you-know- who." He said stiffly.  
  
"Voldemort is the most terrifying person I've ever heard of." I shuttered. "And to think what you have gone through, and that is just horrible." I said to Harry, and he blushed.  
  
"You said his name." He said, impressed. "I've never really heard anyone other than Dumbledore and I who say Voldemort."  
  
"But Harry, remember—"  
  
"I know Hermione, 'Fear of a name, only increases fear of the thing itself.'" Harry said. "Well, the train is leaving, best be off!"  
  
I climbed into the train, and walked down the halls, wondering where to go.  
  
"I'm sure Draco didn't tell you, but prefects all sit in the front, and non- prefects are not aloud, so why don't you come sit with me?" Harry asked me. "I am not a prefect, but Draco, Ron, and Hermione are."  
  
"All right, but I don't like breaking promises." I went with Harry into an empty compartment. There was a knock on the door, and the plump witch with the snack cart entered.  
  
"Anything off the trolley, dears?" she asked them. "We have a new snack this year for two lovebirds such as yourself." She giggled.  
  
I smiled and blushed, and so did Harry. "Um, we aren't...well...we aren't love birds." I said to her. "This is my first year here, and he is the only one to sit with, and he's ever so nice, but just a friend." I said, buying a pumpkin pasty.  
  
"What she said." Harry said, buying a Cauldron Cake. He sat down opposite me and we decided to engage in conversation.  
  
"So you don't remember anything from your past, except being tormented by Dudley?" I asked, intrigued by his story.  
  
"And you have never been to your school Buexbatons, but are making up for the past 5 years in one year, and Hermione will teach you?" he asked, intrigued by mine.  
  
"Yes." We both said together, laughing. We had been talking for only half an hour and the compartment door slid open and Ron and Hermione entered.  
  
"Having fun you two?" Hermione laughed, taking the pasty I had bought for Hermione, and Ron took the Cauldron cake Harry bought him.  
  
"Pretty much." I said. The compartment door slid open and Draco stood there, looking worried. "I couldn't find you!" he said to me. "I checked the other compartments, I didn't expect to find you here."  
  
"Well shows how much you know, Malfoy!" Ron said, happily. "Guess she just likes us better.  
  
"That'll happen, Weasley, that'll happen" he said with a smirk. "Come, gorgeous, C and G await!" 


End file.
